


Faking me out.

by Remyislost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyislost/pseuds/Remyislost
Summary: George seeks more in their friendship, hoping that Dream feels the sameWarning:Lewd contentSlight angst
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter one

George lays soundly on their shared bed. Dream looks at the bottles on his night stand and then back at george. George’s chest is covered in sweat. Dream stares into George’s eyes with a slight smirk, the smell of lube in the air. Dream suddenly gets closer and whispers “Turn around.” George obeys without second guessing and reaches out to the bed frame but before he can say anything in reply Dream passionately grabs his ass and pushes his waist against it. “C-clay.'' George moans softly. George wakes up in a cold sweat. ‘Another dream?’ He thinks to himself not quite sure if he’s happy about it or disappointed.  
He steps into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. “Why?” He says to himself after seeing the subtle stain on his pants. He turns on his pc and sees that the group chat is on a call.  
He joins them and is immediately met by the voice of Sapnap saying “Oi Mate wanna go to the pub mate. It’s nice weather innit bruv.”  
''SAPNAP!” He instantly calls back. Sighing he says “What are you guys up to?”  
“We are just planning the next manhunt!'' answers Badboyhalo.  
”Oh cool!”  
“Hey guys, I'm back!” Dream says.  
George feels his breath stop and his heart rate pick up. “Hey D-Dream” George says. ‘Fuck why did I stutter?’ He thinks to himself. It reminds him of the dream.  
“Hey Georgie” Dream teases. George feels his chest tighten at the nickname. Little did he know that at the other end of the call Dream was practically jumping in his seat. George’s mind begins to wonder. What does he look like? His smile? His hair? His… no stop. He reminds himself of their friendship as the tightening sensation creeps down his body.  
“So Dream,” George says in an effort to stop his imaginations. “When are you posting a face reveal?”  
“Not a chance.” Dream replies swiftly.  
“What about sending it to me?” He insists. Dream lets out a slight smirk but doesn't  
reply.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still george and dream

The rest of the call they sit silently while listening to Badboyhalo and Sapnap rant their ideas to each other.  
Later while George is making dinner he gets an unexpected snapchat from Dream. As he looks at the new notification his phone his head begins to spin.  
“It won’t be his face.” He reassures himself. He picks up his phone and opens the image. Dream had sent him a picture of his neck. Why does he tease me like this? George wonders. I wish he would just send me his face. He continues but before he can complain more he pays attention to the picture. “Fuck he’s hot.” He says out loud. George tries to stop himself from getting worked up but the veins popping out of Dream's neck in such a low effort picture are too much for him. Without thinking any further he screenshots the picture and opens his camera roll. Another snapchat notification pops up on George’s screen but he’s too busy with something… else at that moment. Minutes later he realizes what he’s been doing for the past… HALF HOUR?? FUCK! He’s your BEST FRIEND! George scolds at himself. Why are you doing this? It’s wrong. So very wrong. But it felt right somehow… No, he couldn’t do this to jeopardize their relationship. He remembers the notification and finally checks his phone to see another message from Dream. What could he want? He opens the snap to see a pic of him holding patches. George freezes. He stares at the picture. He has nice hands. I wonder what they would look like arou….. No George scolds himself yet again. His eyes go to the text below the picture. “You seemed to like the first picture ;)” Maybe Dream isn’t clueless? He has to stop thinking like this. George notices a text from Sapnap. “Hey. Are you okay? I noticed you were acting off today… is something up?” George doesn't want to answer but he knows Sapnap will spam him until he answers. “I'm good haha! Was just a bit tired.” He knows it isn't the best excuse but it’s true nonetheless. He’s tired of hiding his emotions. He wants to tell him. He will tell him. Just not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicate to catboy gennie-wennie-poo-poo


End file.
